Reasons
by darrenstooshorttoevencareatall
Summary: Flint gets a piercing and Thad needs a persuasion to agree to let him keep it.


"Flint Wilson! What is in your mouth?" Thad shrieked, causing the taller man to cringe before turning away to look at him. He knew this would happen. Knew that Thad would freak out when he noticed the newest edition to Flint's small collection of facial piercings.

"It's a tongue ring." He said bluntly, turning to fully face Thad, who was marching across the dorm room Flint shared with Cord.

"That's not only in violation of Warbler dress-code, but in breach of Dalton rulings as well." Thad drawled quickly, his eye set in a hard glare. "Give me one good reason why I should not go to council then to the principal's office!"

Flint smirked, then all to quickly reached down to capture Thad's lips with his own. He hear the shorter brunette gasped, but felt him return the pressure of the kiss instantly. Flint wasted no time forcing his tongue, ring and all, into the other mouth, fighting Thad for control momentarily. But that lasted about as long as the other boys resistance, feeling a pair of arms reach up to wrap around his neck.

"Reason 1," Flint started, pulling his lips back, then moving to suck the sensitive spot on Thad's neck. "You love my rebellious side. It turns you on." Flint gave a particularly hard nip at Thad's skin, knowing he would get scolded for the purple mark it left on his boyfriend's olive skin, but not really caring at the moment. He kissed a like up Thad's neck to his ear, hearing the breathy moan the other boy released as he took the lobe in his mouth.

"Reason 2," Flint began again, tracing the shell of Thad's ear with the ball of the tongue ring. "Think of all the fun you would miss out on, all the kinky stuff. You know they make vibrating tongue rings? Think of that on your cock" He muttered, feeling the shiver that went through Thad. For as much as the brainiac acted like a goody goody, the boy was turned on by the simplest of things, the top of the list being dirty talk.

The blonde worked his hands down, pulling Thad's white oxford out of his pants, and slipping his hands under to run them up and down the other's taunt chest, recapturing the boy's lips in his own. With ever so subtle movements, he backed them up to the bed, never releasing Thad's mouth from his own. With a gentle push, they disconnected, the shorter boy falling back onto the dorm's uniform twin bed. Flint didn't miss Thad's whimper at the loss of contact before moving on top of him shifting down to further lift Thad's shirt.

"Reason 3," Flint chuckled as the muscles of Thad's stomach fluttered under his tongue. "You wouldn't kick me off the Warbler, Head Member. What would you guys do without your lead beatboxer?" He ran his tongue up the other's chest, taking a moment to give special attention to the hard pebble that was Thad's left nipple. A quick glance told Flint that his boyfriend was biting back a moan, his breathing a little heavier than it had been moments ago. "And what would you do," He moved to Thad's right nipple, not wanting it to feel left out. "Without all the hot Warbler sex you and I have in the Senior Commons after practice?"

Feeling Thad's hand grip hold of his frosted tips, Flint bit back a grin. His hands had already worked the button and fly of Thad's pants, his hand moving under the other boys boxers to grip his member gently.

"Ohmigod!" Thad let out before clapping his free hand over his mouth, unable to block the moaning of Flint's name as he thrust his hips into his boyfriends hand.

"Someone's a little excited" Flint teased, ignoring the glare he got as he worked Thad's pants down his legs. "Reason 4," He continued, trying his best not to pay attention to the adorable sounds his lover was making. "I can take it out around the others, so only you and I have to know about it. Our dirty little secret." He moved to kiss Thad's hip, using his free hand to settle Thad's bucking hips before pulling down the boxers, freeing Thad's erection.

"I don't really have another reason, but this might be able to persuade you," Flint's muttered before using his tongue to trace the link of Thad's cock, the other boy giving a gravelly moan from beneath his hand. Flint smirk, taking Thad's tip in his mouth, tasting the pre-cum that had begun to leak there. Slowly, almost torturously slow in the younger man's opinion, Flint took all of Thad in his mouth, one hand resting at the base of the boy's cock, the other tracing small circles on his hip.

After a few minutes of skillful licking and sucking, Flint felt Thad give a hard jerk beneath him, indicating how close the other boy was to release. This was w reinforced by the breathy "Fl- Flint… close" the boy released. With a flick of Flint's wrist and a swipe of the tongue ring, he felt Thad's release as beads of cum coated his mouth. He swallowed quietly, licked his lips, then crawled back up Thad's body. He kissed the other boy sounded, forcing Thad to taste himself in Flint's mouth as the taller boy helped pull Thad's boxers and pants back into place.

"I hope I was able to convince you?" Flint said with a throaty chuckle, Thad still out of breath from the orgasm and the kiss. He ignored his own throbbing hard-on, knowing his lover would take care of it later. Right now, he wanted to hear Thad's verdict.

The shorter male, propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes misty with what Flint assumed to be love. After nearly a year of dating, the two of them has long ago establish their love for one another, yet Thad always maintained that 'just found out the guy Im head over heels for loves me too' look. Not that Flint minded. It just made the shorter male more adorable.

"You can keep it. Just make sure you keep it hidden around the others. I don't need Wes or David yelling at me because I let you keep it" Thad said thickly, his breathing finally returning to normal.

"Well, if need be, I could convince them that it's a good edition too…" Flint taunted, his eyebrow cocked as he placed a gentle kiss on Thad's lips.

"Don't even joke about that Flint. You are mine. All mine." Thad said before returning the kiss, deepening it to get the chance to play with Flint's new jewelry again, failing to keep his amusement about the piece hidden.

"You're right. All yours" Flint muttered before forcing Thad down again.


End file.
